Unconditional Jean
by Infinite-Eternal
Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny begin to have strong feelings for each other. Pony/Johnny. Rated M. Slash.
1. Anytime

_A/N – Pony/Johnny slash. Later mature._

Ponyboy could never forget how he met the love of his life, Johnny. It was an early spring day, and the blossoms were just starting to come in. He'd been playing at the park with his brothers and his parents when he'd spotted a boy laying down sleeping on a wooden park bench. Soda, Dar, and Dad were playing football, so they wouldn't notice he was gone. Mom was knitting on a blanket. A curious 8-year-old Pony slowly crept over and sat. He sat as if waiting for his presence to wake the small, dark boy. But the boy was out cold. He was dressed in tattered light blue jeans and a faded flannel. Pony observed the purplish bruises decorating the boy's face. He scooted closer the 10-year-old boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah…" Ponyboy's mouth fell open as he traced the bruises.

Suddenly, big, brown eyes flew open and watered.

"Hey…hey what's wrong?" Pony's small voice squeaked.

The boy seemed to calm down when he noticed Pony's non-threatening appearance. Pony was clad in dark blue overalls – a size too big, with one strap falling of his shoulder, a yellow t-shirt, and some white Velcro shoes. He stood up from the bench, ungreased hair flowing a bit. He teetered on one foot, biting his cheeks. The boy sat up and stared at him, a little apprehensive about the little company. Pony's green eyes sparkled as he stared at the raven haired boy.

"What happened all over yur face," Pony inclined quietly

"Nothin', kid. Just a street fight is all," the bruised boy mumbled.

Pony had heard about street fights. He's heard his parents talking about hood kids always going home with injuries and whatnot.

"Well… I'm sure Momma could fix ya up. She's a school nurse," Pony grinned and beamed with pride in his mother's job.

"Hah, no thank you…" the boy looked down shamefully.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Pony yelled up into the sky, fists and eyes clenched. He then stared at Johnny, grinning.

Just seconds after, four shadows came walking up.

"Ponyboy, who ya talkin' to – Huh! – Adam, get the first aid," Mrs. Curtis quickly implored.

Mr. Curtis headed over to their blanket. An 11-year-old Sodapop appeared worried while Darry remained calm. But, if you looked closely, you could see a glint of fear in his icy blue eyes.

"It's okay sweetie, we're gonna get you taken care of…what's your name, hun?"

"J-Johnny… Johnny Cade"

Pony's mouth watered at the sudden thought of cake,"Mmm…Johnny Cake… Johnny chocolate cake, Johnny strawberry cake, Johnny cupcake… Johnny…"

Sodapop sat down next to the beaten boy and put an arm around him, gave him a reassuring smile, and a hand squeeze. Johnny could faintly hear the Mrs. Curtis asking him questions.

"Who did this … Where are your parents … Where do you live …"

Johnny just stared at Pony. Pony started feeling uncomfortable and looked down, putting his hands in his giant overall pockets.

After Johnny begged to not be taken anywhere, the Curtis family left him on the bench with a jacket and a chicken salad sandwich. Before they had to leave, Pony handed Johnny a scrap of paper. It had blue crayon scrawled all over it.

It read,_ Come to our howse any tym, Jonny Cake. Bye!" _ Johnny laughed at the smiley face scribbled in the corner.

"Thank you, Ponyboy…"

.

..

…

..

.

The breeze rushed through Pony's greased hair as he strutted down the street on his way home from his track meet. School was getting to be too much for him, so he lit a cigarette. The track meet lasted until nine, so it was dark out. He won first place twice and second place once. Neither Darry nor Soda could make it…having to work and all… Not surprisingly, he spotted a shivering lump of jean in an abandoned parking lot. He jogged over to none other than Johnny. Johnny was awake, but he looked like he was daydreaming. His brown eyes were hazy. Pony crouched down next to the curled up figure. The silver moon illuminated Johnny for a moment. Pony started to cry when he saw that Johnny's face was all cut up and bloody.

"What're you doin' out here, Johnnycake…What're doin', huh?" Ponyboy held back a sob as he draped his jacket over Johnny.

"Why didn't you go to school, huh? You gotta go to school… Why didn't you go to my house?"

Johnny croaked, "I didn't want to bother you guys, y'know after your parents and whatnot."

Pony lay down next to Johnny and curled against his back. His heart sped up as he wrapped an arm around Johnny, and pressed his front against his back. He scolded himself for his unholy thoughts at this time. But, hey, it's not every day you get to be this close the one your secretly in love with.

"You know you can come to our house anytime, Johnnycake."

_Thanks for reading._

_Please review! :D_


	2. Whose are These?

Johnny was sitting on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket when Pony walk in with some mashed potatoes. Pony had forced Johnny to come stay at his house for the night, and of course Johnny couldn't say no. If he did, he would still be shivering in the lot right now.

"C'mon, just take one bite at least," Pony sat down next to Johnny, making the couch squeak a little.

"I told ya' already, I ain't hungry!" Johnny barked and lay down, facing away from Pony.

"Johnny…come on, I'm sorry. I'm just…worried about you. You're all skin and bones…"

After a moment, Johnny sat back up and looked at Pony angrily. Ponyboy's green eyes glinted and he grinned as he picked up the spoon. He began to slowly spoon feed Johnny. Johnny's eyes close as he felt the warm mushy potatoes swirl on his tongue. His eyes opened and he became offended when he heard Pony begin to snicker.

"I – I'm sorry I can't – do this!" Pony began giggling uncontrollably and set the bowl down.

Johnny rolled his eyes as Ponyboy ran to his room. **'Sigh…Pony is so goofy...' **Johnny flinched a little when the front door burst open. In came an exhausted Sodapop. Johnny was surprised seeing the dark circles under Soda's eyes. Whenever he saw Soda, he always looked like a god. Now, he looked like he forgot what sleep was.

Soda bustled in, set his things down, and grabbed a can of beer from the icebox.

"Oh hey…Johnny. Didn't see ya' there," Soda plopped down next to Johnny, took a long swig, and let his head fall back. Johnny, a bit frightened, crept out of the living room into Pony's room. There, he saw Pony curled up in bed drawing on a notepad. Johnny cleared his throat to announce his presence, and stepped inside. Ponyboy looked up, face crimson.

"Oh hiya," he threw the notepad under his bed, "Come sit," he patted the spot next to him, smiling.

"Heh, what was ya'doin'?"

"Nothin'…" Pony blinked.

Johnny blinked.

Pony swallowed.

Johnny blinked again.

Pony smiled.

Johnny stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes.

Pony fell into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahha! You're so weir – **CLUNK**!

Pony rubbed his head as he lay on the floor. Johnny put a hand out to help him up. Sometimes Johnny forgot that Pony was 2 years younger than him, 14, and was still a little retarded.

They sat for a moment.

"Is it okay if I sleep in here? I think your brother took the couch,"

"Sure…but you have to shower first."

"Why?"

"Because you smell like an abandoned lot!"

Johnny arched an eyebrow, smiled, and left.

.

..

…

..

.

"Johnny…you awake…?

"Yea … we only turned the lights off,like, two minutes ago…"

"Right, right…"

Pony rolled over to look at a shirtless, pantless Johnny with his arms behind his head. Johnny's eyes were closed, so he took the opportunity study him. Let's see…he had a scar here and there, three chest hairs, and black boxers. Pony's glossy green eyes were stuck on Johnny's face. His full lips would part a little every few seconds, and his long, dark hair almost covered his eyes. Pony felt himself hardening and he swallowed.

"I wanna' show you somethin'"

With that, Pony turned on the lamp, and reached under bed. His hand grabbed for his notepad, and it burned his fingers. He let go and grabbed further back. Johnny squinted an eye open a bit. He was a bit scared. What was Pony going to show him? A gun? Some drugs? A dead spider?

"Here…look at these…" Pony smiled, sitting back down next to Johnny.

Johnny breathed out, "Gosh, their beautiful…where did you get these?"

"They're Soda's. He'd skin me alive if he knew I knew where they were…" Pony licked his lips and looked up at Johnny who stared at the nude girls on the magazines. Pony didn't know when he became so fearless. Pony then reached under for his notepad. He turned it away from Johnny and looked at the first page. It was a sketch of a naked Johnny lying in some grass. He ran his down stomach to his briefs, and slowly rubbed himself with a warm hand. He closed his eyes and leaned back. He was throbbing now. Ugh…just a little faster…

"Wow, I guess Sandy isn't enough to please Soda, huh?" Johnny broke Pony out of his trance. Luckily Johnny was still looking at the girls.

"Yeah, well from what I hear she won't even give it up," Pony reassembled himself and sat up.

"Wow, Soda's a real tuff looking guy though…"

Johnny flipped through the magazine and pointed to one…err…model.

"Look at her…yeah…" He pointed to a girl with reddish-brown hair, big green eyes, and full pink lips. She was sitting on a stack of book with her legs open.

.

..

…

..

.

After an hour of Johnny picking out the hottest girls, Johnny jacking off to the girls in the magazine (with Pony's permission of course), Ponyboy pretending to jack off to the girls (but really touching himself while looking at his drawings of Johnny), lots of tissue and lotion, the boys were beat…

As they lay down in bed, the darkness enveloped them.

"I bet you're in love with all those girls now, huh Johnny?" Pony felt like Johnny could practically **see** his jealousy, even in the darkness.

"No,"

"Well you should be"

"Why?"

"Well, you like girls and they're pretty so…"

Johnny rolled over and wrapped an arm around Pony's slender figure.

"So…?" Johnny breathed into Pony's ear. Pony felt goose bumps all over his body as Johnny's soft hand traced up and down his side. Pony's breath staggered.

"Johnny…what are you doing…" Pony almost came when he heard Johnny chuckle.

"You're a really talented artist, Pony…" Johnny's pulled Pony's back closer to his front, and felt little Pony shiver. Suddenly Pony felt small again. His face turned hot from knowing that Johnny must've seen his drawings.

Just then, they heard a knock on the bedroom door. They both flew up from their spot, Johnny looking more like his kicked puppy self and Ponyboy looking frightened.

"Pony, Johnny, come here. Dar and I need to talk to you right now." Soda gritted through the door.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please review._

_~IE_


	3. Cool Hand Luke

_CHAPTER III_

Johnny and Ponyboy sat on the sofa across from Sodapop and Darry. Their hearts were racing a thousand miles a minute. What could they possibly want?

"Now, I know ya'll were sleepin', but I need to tell you somethin' important," Darry starts, looking serious. His pale green eyes seem soft, though.

"Johnny, as you know, your father hasn't been doing too good as of late…well he went to the hospital,"

Johnny tensed up next to Pony, and Pony swallowed and looked at Sodapop. Soda was just sitting on the couch with his head in his hand, distressed look directed towards the floor. He was clenching and unclenching his squared jaw.

"The doctors haven't figured out exactly what's wrong yet, but he does need to stay in the hospital to get the correct care. He'll probably be there for a month or so, and your mom isn't able to care for you with her three jobs and all…so…I guess what I'm sayin' is you can stay here if you'd like,"

"Th—thanks…uh Darry," Johnny stuttered wide-eyed. He really didn't care about his dad. His old man beat him all the time. What did it matter to him if he was sick? I mean, he wasn't **always **that way, but he was enough to make Johnny resent him.

As everyone started to walk off, Pony spoke, " Wait. Where's Johnny gonna sleep n' stuff?"

"Oh, well I figured you and him could share a room," Johnny's eyes brightened at this, "and Soder could take Momma and Pop's old room?" Darry directed his end question towards Soda who seemed to wince at the suggestion.

"Awh, c'mon Dar…" Soda whined and rushed to his room to move his belongings to his parents' room.

Just then, the phone rang, and Pony strutted over to it.

"Curtis residence, Pony speaking,"

"Awh, what the hell Pony, what're you, some robot operator! Hahahaha!" Two Bit drunkenly screeched into the receiver on the other end.

"What'ya want…" Pony grew irritated. Darry just gave a questioning look, smirking almost. Johnny just sat biting his nails.

"Was wonderin' if you guys and Johnnycake would wanna catch a movie at the nightly double,"

"Who's all goin'?"

"Dally, Steve," Pony cringed at that name, "Kathy, Evie, and Soda can invite Sandy if he wants,"

Soda comes out of his old room holding multiple Beatles records, a DX shirt, and a few magazines; he throws them into his room and walks up to Darry.

"And another thing, Darry! It's gonna be awful strange bangin' Sandy while a picture of Mom and Dad is sitting on the nightstand."

"Hey, you watch your filthy mouth little buddy. Besides, I doubt you even "bang" Sandy anyways," and Darry gets Soda in a playful headlock.

Soda just swallows.

.

..

…

..

.

"Hey, quiet down Two-Butt, movie's starting," Steve hisses five seats down. Seating went Steve, Evie, Sandy, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and Ponyoy. Darry opted on staying home. Somethin' about eleven hours of work taking a toll on him.

Paul Newman showed up on the screen. Pony already knew it was his new movie "Cool Hand Luke". Pony had been dying to see this one! Johnny looked at Pony who was smiling and excitedly pointing at the screen.

"Look, Johnnycakes!" Pony's eyes and smile glittered

Johnny just smirked at him and chuckled.

.

..

…

..

.

About forty-five minutes into the movie, everyone was pretty much engrossed in **something.** Sodapop was engrossed with Sandy, Steve was engrossed with getting to work tomorrow, Evie was engrossed with who she would two-time Steve with, Two-Bit was engrossed with kicking the Soc's chair in front of him, Dally was engrossed with his thoughts (Where was he gonna sleep tonight? Did Tim know it was **him** who slashed his tires? He could wait another thirteen hours before eating again, right?), Johnny was engrossed with Pony, and Pony was engrossed with…well, Paul Newman of course.

Johnny kept clearing his throat to get Pony's attention, but Pony was as clueless as an ant in a utensil drawer. Johnny's brown eyes watered a bit as he thought of his next move. His heart sped up and his stomach knotted. His small, clammy hand crept onto the armrest he and Pony shared. He licked already moist lips and looked at Pony: lean body erect, wide, glowing emerald eyes, _open hands_.

Johnny shuffled his hand towards Pony's and grasped it, in the darkness of the movie house.

"…" Johnny waited for a response.

Pony waited a moment before glancing down at his hands and up at Johnny. He smiled and looked back at the screen, squeezing Johnny's hand tighter. Pony could feel himself become aroused from just this contact. He shifted in his seat. Suddenly, focusing on Paul Newman seemed like a chore. The rest of the movie was spent giving each other gentle hand squeezes, resetting their hands when they got too sweaty, and pretending they weren't close to exploding.

.

..

…

..

.

Everyone was pretty tired on the way home. The car was dead silent, despite the light humming of the '67 Ford Thunderbird.

Pony laid sound asleep in Johnny's lap, drooling a bit and bouncing on every bump. Johnny lightly stroked his red-brown hair.

.

..

…

..

.

"You comin' to bed, Pony?" Johnny immediately felt stupid. What was he? Pony's wife?

"In just a few minutes, Johnnycakes. I'm gonna shower real quick"

Ponyboy closed the bathroom door and stripped off his sweatshirt and blue jeans. He took off his long socks, and held them to his face.

_Sniff._

**Ewwf…**

He tested his hand into the lukewarm water and stepped in.

.

..

…

..

.

Johnny wondered what was takin' Pony so long in the shower. He began to imagine Pony in the shower. All wet and slippery. Ugh! Stop that! He imagined the water cascading down Pony's beautiful face, down neck, past his navel, to his… In his mind, Pony opened up cloudy green eyes and wiggled an inviting figure inviting Johnny in. He wanted to see Ponyboy rubbing all over himself. Johnny bit his lip and laid back on the bed. His hand slid down into his boxers.

Pony will be awhile. I have time.

.

..

…

..

.

Pony became excited thinking of sharing a bed with Johnny. Gosh, how nice it would be to be pushed up against Johnny all night. Maybe he could persuade Johnny to do something with him. Just as a helpful friend, he'd say.

Pony longed to kiss Johnny's soft lips and caress his small, soft, tan body. He wanted Johnny to writhe in pleasure underneath him. To kiss all down his body. To rub on him and feel him.

Pony had started to touch himself. One hand leaning on the tile wall, the other working up and down his slicked dick. He couldn't help but buck his hips into his large hand. He felt a relentless burning sensation that needed to go away.

"Ahh…Ahh.." he began moaning. Face contorting from pleasure to concentration.

He wondered if Johnny was touching himself right now too. He'd hoped so. He wished he could be touching Johnny. He was once again throbbing and he thrusted hard over and over…

Why couldn't he just have Johnny and love him all night?

He began to leak precum.

He started shaking. He squeezed tighter and moved faster. He was moaning so loud, he was nearly sobbing. His hand curled up on the tile as his teeth clenched his bottom lip. His face was flushed red, and he became lightheaded.

God, he could feel himself being pushed over the edge thinking of fucking a naked, sweaty Johnny.

"Hey Pone, hurry up! Wastin' all the hot water…" Sodapop grumbled.

"Y—yeah just a sec, Soda." Pony replied with a shaky voice. You could practically hear the **"I was just jacking off to thought fucking my best friend, until you walked in…"** in his voice.

.

..

…

..

.

Johnny was amazed flipping through Pony's notebook.

**A sketch of Johnny's face, sketch of a sunset, sketch of a butterfly, sketch of…Johnny wrapped in Pony's arms, both of them naked and w-**

The door opened, and a damp Ponyboy stepped in. Johnny swiftly closed the drawing book.

"Sorry I took so long, Johnnycakes, I was—what're you…what're doin' with that?"

"Uh..erhh…uhhmmm…"

Pony stripped down to his boxers, crawled into bed with Johnny and bit his bottom lip.

His cheeks flushed red as sat on his knees, leaned in, and kissed Johnny on the cheek.

Johnny just sat, dumbfounded.

"Goodnight, Johnnycakes."

He turned off the dim lamp.

. . . . .

_Thanks for reading, please _**REVIEW.**

_Seriously, you have no idea how encouraging reviews are. They make me feel like I'm not writing for nothing :'D!_

_~IE_


	4. Snake

The red-orange rays of dawn woke Ponyboy up the morning after. He opened his eyes slowly seeing an empty spot beside him in bed. He shivered. Autumn had just arrived. This was Pony's favorite time of year. He loved the crisp air, the multicolored leaves, the thin gloves, and the warm pumpkin pie. He rolled out of bed and put on an army green sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. Went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and greased his hair.

He walked into the quiet kitchen and found a note on the counter.

'**Hey Pony! Dar and I had to leave for work early, didn't even have time for breakfast. But I'll see you later, kid brother. Love, Soda'**

Ponyboy smiled and walked into the living room to see another note. It was in Johnny's small, sloppy writing.

'**Went to get some breakfast. Johnny.'**

Just then, Johnny came through the squeaky door holding a bag.

"Hey, Johnnycakes, where'd ya' get all that food?" Pony helped Johnny with the bags.

"Oh just from Suzie's Bakery on Roy Avenue. I, uh, I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a Danish…"

"Thanks, Johnny, I really appreciate it,"

Pony sat down on the sofa and Johnny sat across from. He just watched Pony eat.

"What're you doin', Jonny?"

"Nothin', sorry…"

.

..

…

..

.

Pony and Johnny lay on their stomachs reading comics in the grass.

"Pony, I'm bored…" Johnny rolled onto his back.

"Wanna go to the forest?" Pony rolled next to him

"Sure,"

Pony crossed his eyed and flicked his tongue out.

"Kay, let's go,"

.

..

…

..

.

"Come pet this snake, Johnny!" Ponyboy shouted from within the trees, while stroking the snake

Johnny came trotting near, but flinched at the sight of a big green snake.

"No way man, ya' kiddin'?"

"Hahah, you're such a pussy, Johnny," Pony chuckled and let the snake slither over his arms.

Johnny fumed.

They walked back to the fire.

It was about eight in the evening. The two young boys were sitting around a fire small bonfire they started. Johnny poked the fire. Pony was leaning against a tree with his foot against it smoking a cigarette. He eyed Johnny as Johnny focused on the warm fire. Johnny felt Pony's eyes on him and he blushed. Pony crouched down next to the fire, the flames illuminating his forest green eyes.

"Sure is nice out, huh Johnny?"

"Y-yeah. Sure is…"

"The stars look beautiful…man, I wish I could stay out here all night. Don't you?"

Johnny scooted closer to Pony.

"Mhm,"

"I feel like you're the only that gets me, Johnny Cakes. I mean, Soda's friendly and all, but he doesn't understand me like you do," Pony uttered in a husky voice, staring at Johnny.

"Thanks, Pony. That's a real tuff thing to say,"

They sat and enjoyed the sound of the breeze through loose leaves and the crackling of the crimson fire. Pony had brought a blanket, so he laid it out. He waved Johnny onto it. They both lay down on their backs. Johnny began to shiver.

"Glory, Johnny, why didn't you bring a jacket?"

"Man, I forgot,"

Pony just laughed his sweet laugh and unzipped his purple jacket.

"Here ya' go,"

Johnny wanted to deny the jacket, but he was freezing.

"Thanks Po - oh um, Pony," Johnny tingled at the site of Pony in a sleeveless shirt, arms behind his head. He was smiling lightly, his dimples indented his cheeks.

They were struggling to resist each other. Pony slowly sat up and crawled on top of Pony. He straddled Johnny and looked down at him with cloudy, lust filled eyes. Johnny opened his mouth to speak but he was speechless.

"Shh…be quiet, Johnnycakes,"

Pony leaned down and began to place kisses all over Johnny's neck. Johnny's hands roamed up Pony's shirt feeling all over his smooth back. Pony moaned and moved up to Johnny's lips. Pony began to slowly hump Johnny. He could feel his hard-on rubbing on his.

"Oh…Ponyboy…"

Pony began to unbuckle Johnny's pants. His hair had fallen over his face, his porcelain face flushed to a cherry red, and he bit his peachy lower lip in concentration. Just then, they heard footstep rustling in the forest.

Johnny pushed Pony off of him and Pony wiped his mouth.

"Pony, what the hell are you doing?" the unknown person yelled.

_Thank you for reading. Please _**review**_ :)!_

_~IE_


	5. Through the Wall

"Pony, what the hell are you doing?"

Ponyboy and Johnny looked up seeing the silhouette of none other than Dallas Winston in the darkness. Dallas squinted and crouched to see the boys better. They were speechless in fear.

"Oh, come on! I go lookin' for Johnny in the lot and see he's not there, I get worried and check the Curtis', and then, when I walk in I hear Dar and Soda whinin' about you two bein' gone. Now I find you wrestlin' in the forest in the middle of the night. You two are just so weird…"

Pony stood up and pushed passed Dallas, and Johnny got up brushing his jeans.

"Y'know, it's none of everyone's business where Johnny and I go. We're not kids anymore, ain't that right Johnny?"

Johnny shakily replied, " Y – yeah, we can handle ourselves."

Dallas raised his eyebrows at Johnny knowing good and well they couldn't handle themselves.

"Right, okay, whatever, well," Dallas began, "it is now my duty to haul you two home so…"

Pony frustratedly looked over at Johnny, Johnny returning the look, but they reluctantly complied.

/

Pony wouldn't lie. He was scared when he walked into his warm, noisy home. Everyone was there, and Darry was up and about the house, looking like he was ready to do some serious lecturing. Hell hath no fury like Darry's scorn. Dallas strutted in front of the two.

"Ay, I got the two lil' trouble makers,"

"Hey Pone, where ya' been? Johnny?"

"Oh great, the kid is back with his puppy,"

"Hey, look, it's greasy and greasier!"

Pony ignored all the comments, just walking straight towards Darry, not looking directly at him.

Everyone was silent. It seemed no matter how many times Pony got in trouble with Darry no one could get used to the harsh arguments they had.

Darry looked like he was about to yell but he closed his mouth when he saw a scared Johnny near the door.

"Go to your room,"

Pony looked confused, sat for a moment, then rushed off to his room.

Johnny began to follow after, but Darry stopped him.

"You go to my room for the night. I'll take the couch,"

Johnny, like Pony, hurried off, frightened.

The boys leftover just sat there confused, but not daring to say anything. Darry walked into the kitchen with a blank face.

/

Darry has to know. Why else would he separate them? Pony laid down in bed, stressed out at the idea of Darry knowing how close him and Johnny were. How could he know though, did he see them? Oh no…Darry takes the road where the forest is home from work. He must have seen Pony on Johnny. Pony heard the front door open and close. He assumed everyone had left. Now would be the time when Darry would curse at Pony for being a disgusting faggot. Where he would get disowned and kicked out. Where he would be shunned from all his friends and family. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He just hoped he could keep Johnny.

/

Johnny shook as he bawled into his small, caramel hands. He was sitting on Darry's bed. How could he betray Darry and do horrible things with his baby brother? He shouldn't even be allowed to see Pony ever again. He should be banned from the household. He heard the front door open and close. He assumed everyone had left. He prepared to be thrown out and laughed at. He just hoped he could keep Pony.

/

All of the greasy boys went home. They knew. Darry knew. Darry had just told them, and they didn't want to be around when Darry brought it up to the poor boys.

Darry knocked on his own door. Johnny felt weird allowing Darry to enter his own room.

"Uh…you can come in…"

Darry slowly stepped in and closed the door behind him. Johnny's eyes watered. He knew what was to come. He twiddled with his thumbs, and bit his lip.

Everything was silent, except for the wind outside.

"Johnny…you know how I told your father was sick?" Darry struggled to say utter. His cold, emotionless demeanor couldn't fail him, no, not now.

Johnny went blank. What? What about his father? He hadn't the conversation to be about him…

"Well, he…uh… Johnny he passed away last night."

Johnny frowned and looked down. His eyebrows knitted and he looked up at Darry with glassy, brown eyes.

"Really?" he choked out inaudibly.

Darry wiped a tear from his green eyes leaned on his other leg, arms crossed.

Johnny choked out a quick sob this time. The wind blew louder, and he began to cry louder. Johnny cried louder than Darry had ever heard. His eyes were bloodshot, he was curled over, and he wouldn't stop.

/

Pony had head pressed to the wall hearing his best friend cry. Johnny's cries made him feel sick. He began hyperventilating and crying in bed. He turned off the light and curled up, trying to silence his weak cries.

/

**~IE**


End file.
